Family
by Adalene Lupin
Summary: Currently being completely ReWritten if you previously read it you might wanna read it again When Sirius is sent to Azkaban Remus is left with two children to raise on his own. What happens when Sirius escapes and Harry discovers he's not an only child.
1. Silent Whispers

Okay, for those of you who have might've already read this story I am semi-re-writing this. I'm changing the name of Sirius's son from Daniel to Rigel and Remus's Daughter Sicily to Adrienne. Rigel's name is derived from the star of the same name and Adrienne is French for dark one. I'll add further explanations at the end of each chapter as I change different things and the Author note that is in place of the second chapter will explain a lot and if you have any questions I'll post answers there.

Prologue

* * *

"Remus, where's daddy?"

The small boy looked up at Remus from his place on the living room floor.

"He's gone away Rigel. He's not coming back I'm afraid."

Rigel looked at him with curious eyes. He didn't understand that his father had not simply left but had been taken away. Remus couldn't think of a way to explain what had happened to the young boy, he didn't want Rigel to suffer for his father. Rigel was still looking up at him with curious and confused eyes, eyes that appeared to glow silver at times though they were actually pale blue. Remus sighed to himself, it had been two months since James, Lily and Peter had died, and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. Still Rigel would ask where his father was. But there was nothing he could think to do.

Suddenly the boy's attention was drawn away from Remus as soft whimper came from the tiny girl laying next to him on the floor. Her golden hair was beginning to stick to her face a little and she seemed to be trembling as she clenched her fists tightly. Remus put down the book he had been reading and picked up the little girl. He rocked her softly in his arms, whispering a soft French lullaby. It was a difficult thing to be a werewolf from birth, and Remus was constantly sorry for the pain he indirectly caused his daughter. Rigel climbed up onto the arm of the chair Remus was sitting in and looked at the little girl resting in his arms. She had stopped shaking and it dawned on him that she was awake though her eyes were still closed.

"Addy?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, tears shining in the soft firelight.

"My hands hurt."

Rigel frowned slightly.

"lemme see."

She held out one of her hands and he saw that she had cuts from where her tiny, sharp finger nails had dug into her palms. Remus took her hand and looked at it.

"We're going to have to take care of that."

He got his wand from the small table by the chair and performed a simple healing charm.

"There all better now."

Remus brushed her honeyed hair away from her amber eyes. She looked so much like him one could not doubt that she was his daughter. He smiled at her, though it looked rather sad.

"I think that it's about time for the two of you to go to bed."

Rigel nodded his agreement with an over exaggerated yawn and a sleepy grin that brought a genuine happy smile to Remus's face. Adrienne was already beginning to fall asleep again.

He stood with the small girl still cradled in his arms and carried her to the room she and Rigel shared. Remus whispered a soft goodnight and kissed her forehead before sitting down beside Rigel on his bed. The young boy looked up at him, his eyes appearing silver for a moment.

"You miss Daddy, don't you?"

"Yes, Rigel, I do, very much. But it's time for you to sleep now all right?"

Rigel nodded and Remus gave the boy a quick hug before leaving the room for his own next to it. He glanced at the moon out his bedroom window as he climbed into bed and wondered if Sirius could see it from Azkaban.

"Sirius..."

The name slipped from his lips as barely more than a whisper as sleep claimed his mind.

Far away Sirius Black looked up as a whisper of wind blew through his cell in Azkaban. He shook his head lightly; he could've sworn he'd heard his name.

"Remus?"

* * *

AN: Not too much changed in this chapter, but things will be increasingly different as the chapters progress so even if you have read this before it would be a wise idea to read it again.

Reviews are always appreciated!!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: ok guys, I know I haven't updated this story in two years... I honestly forgot about it. But now that I've found it I'll be sort of rewriting it. As I stated before I've changed the names of my two OC's.

Daniel's name has been changed to Rigel.  
He's based off of an RP character that I absolutely adore. He is still a vampire and still Sirius and Lily's son although no one knows that except for Sirius. He's got black hair that hangs almost to his waist and he's 6 ft 5 inches. His eyes change to various colors depending upon several factors. Most commonly they're blue, when the moonlight hits them a certain way they'll appear silver, when he gets extremely angry they turn a color that I call molten silver, and if he doesn't feed like he's supposed to they'll turn red.  
He looks A LOT like Vincent from Final Fantasy 7/Advent Children/Dirge of Cerberus but is not based off of him; I actually fell in love with Vincent because he reminded me so much of Rigel and not the other way around. So if you wanna know what he looks like just google Vincent Valentine or go to one of these links... you'll have to add 'dots' after img and photobucket

http://img photobucket com/albums/v216/VilleValo69/Vincent20Valentine/b28298553.jpg  
http://img photobucket com/albums/v216/VilleValo69/Vincent20Valentine/dirgeofcerberus35.jpg  
http://img photobucket com/albums/v216/VilleValo69/Vincent20Valentine/1204061733021big.jpg

Sicily's name has been changed to Adrienne.  
She is also based off of one of my former RP characters. She's Remus's daughter, her mother has never made an appearance mostly because she was an accident and her mother didn't want her so Remus and Sirius had decided to raise her but as we all know Sirius got thrown in Azkaban. She's a werewolf from birth, seeing as both her parents were werewolves I figured that she would likely be born with the disease. She's quite short being only 5 ft 1 in. which makes her 16 inches shorter than Rigel and puts the top of her head at about the center of his chest. Don't ask why I made it that way; it's just cute to me for some reason. Her eyes are amber and begin turning yellow a day or so before the full moon. Her hair is tawny gold but starts turning grey the morning of the full moon. She's fairly timid and keeps mostly to herself when she can.

As for the matter of how James could possibly not know that his wife was pregnant. For all intents and purposes of this story James was studying abroad for work in the Ministry during the time of Lily's pregnancy and the birth of Rigel. Remus doesn't know because he was traveling in hopes of finding a cure for Lycanthropy but all he wound up coming home with was a daughter to the surprise of everyone.

I want to make one thing perfectly clear. Remus and Sirius are a couple in this story. So if you don't like slash then I suggest that you stop reading. But if it doesn't bother you then please continue.

I hope this clears things up just a little bit and I hope I haven't confused anyone any further. I hopefully will have the current chapters edited and up to date very soon so that I can begin a new chapter.

Adalene


	3. Lustful Interuptions

I've re-written this one quite a bit... I don't think I'll be posting the others today, I need to clean up a little before my husband gets off work and has a fit. I think I'll be able to work on the next chapters on Saturday or Sunday.

"Tell me again how you manage to get such low marks in Arithmancy?"

Adrienne sat on Rigel's bed looking at the paper she had just pulled from his Arithmancy book.

Rigel merely shrugged in response.

"You didn't study did you?"

He looked away from her. Despite her small stature her gaze could be quite intimidating.

"Rigel... You've got your O.W.L.'s this year. You cannot afford to not study. You know that and I know that you're smarter than this."

Rigel sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, hunching over as he hung his head. He heard Adrienne move behind him before he felt her hands slide up his back before her arms wrapped around his neck. He put his hands on her arms and turned his head to look at her as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Addy, I got you to help me study remember?"

She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Rigel, I can't help you with everything, I'm a year behind you and in a different house. Truthfully I could get in some serious trouble for being in here."

His shoulders seemed to sag slightly and he pouted at her before reaching around behind him and pulling her into his lap before she had a chance to protest. He grinned at her surprised expression and kissed her forehead.

"By the way, are you doing any better now that you've got your own room?"

She reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from his pale eyes, letting her hand linger against his cool skin for a moment.

"Yeah, though, I suppose that having you in here all the time kinda defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

He nuzzled into her hair softly, another smile gracing his features as he moved down the curve of her neck his lips barely brushing her skin. Adrienne's eyes fluttered lightly, a contented growl resonating through her small frame before she could stop it. She bit her lip, a little embarrassed. Rigel chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her throat where her pulse beat. He could smell the blood just beneath her skin; feel the pulse beneath his lips. The mere scent of her was sending electricity down his spine. He could feel desire rising in his blood and let his teeth press gently against her skin. The feeling from the pressure of his fangs made her gasp softly and her pulse quickened despite her attempts to control it. One of Rigel's hands found its way to the back of her neck, pressing her even closer.

"Rigel, no."

He whined softly, before quickly putting her on her back and kissing her, her heart rate jumping at the sudden and unexpected move. He kissed along her jaw before going back to her pulse, nuzzling her neck again.

"Please..."

He couldn't help but to kiss her neck again softly. One of her small hands slipped under his chin, forcing him to turn his head up though he kept his eyes downcast.

"Rigel, look at me."

He merely tried to lower his head again.

"Rigel."

He sighed and lifted his eyes to her. Adrienne heaved a sigh of her own upon seeing the shift in color. Where previously there had been pale blue bordering on silver there was now crimson. At this rate his lust would consume him again.

Despite her love for Rigel there were times when she truly feared him. She had been present when Rigel's lust for blood had finally over taken him completely and he gave in to the monster that he always considered himself to be. He'd almost come after her, it'd been the one night where the full moon had probably saved her life and Rigel had never truly forgiven himself for what he hadn't actually done.

Adrienne knew that he was much more in control of himself and kept his hunger in close check, but she also knew that when he wanted her blood it wasn't for food, it was for the taste, it was lust and she feared that he may loose control again.

"I can't help it anymore baby."

Blood tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and dripped onto her white shirt, she reached up and wiped them away gently and he couldn't help but to lean into her touch, whimpering again.

"I can hardly even look at you without feeling it. I wake up in fits at night from just your scent on my sheets where you sat hours before. You've got no idea what it does to me when you simply brush past my arm between classes... Baby... Please... just... just a little. I promise I won't hurt you, you know that I'd never hurt you."

The crimson of his eyes deepened and he could hear the pulse beating in her wrist. She bit her bottom lip softly; she knew that it was hard for him when it got this bad; it was almost as bad as if he simply stopped feeding.

Adrienne knew he was restraining himself extremely well, he was much bigger and stronger than her and if he truly felt like it he could simply take what he wanted. She swallowed before nodding slowly, hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision.

He let out a shaky sigh and searched her eyes for a second confirmation before kissing down the curve of her neck, her pulse quickening with each gentle touch. He kissed once where the pulse beat the strongest before sinking his fangs into her already scarred skin. Gasping softly, her hands delved into Rigel's ink black hair, her breathing shaky.

"Merlin help me..."

Her exclamation was barely more than a breath but Rigel heard it none the less and couldn't help but smirk slightly and let his fangs sink in further as one of his hands pushed her skirt up her legs, the other practically ripping the top few buttons off of her shirt.

Time seemed to stand still but after what seemed like only seconds his mind began to scream at him to pull back or he might hurt her but his body was having trouble listening. After a few seconds of screaming at himself he jerked away with an inhuman growl. He took a few shaky breaths and felt a slight pressure at his temples that usually signaled the change in color of his eyes. Looking down at Adrienne he couldn't help but smile, the wound on her neck was already healed although her shirt was probably stained. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him and it thoroughly confused him.

"What's so funny?"

"Only you could look that damn good covered in blood."

He smirked as his eyes ran over her body.

"I'd have to disagree with you there darling."

Adrienne rolled her eyes and tugged at the ends of his long hair. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned over her, his hair falling around them both, the position only served to accentuate the size difference between them.

His eyes once again roamed over her form, taking in every inch of what he, despite himself, considered his. Her eyes were glowing softly and her neck was covered in blood as was the collar of her shirt, most of her buttons were either undone or simply missing. Her skirt was still hiked way up near her waist and he licked his lips despite himself.

Adrienne bit her lip squirming slightly under his heavy gaze. He brought his eyes back up to hers and moved one of his hands to slide along the inside of her thigh, pushing her skirt up further. She gasped, suddenly realizing the state she was in while laying beneath him and couldn't help but blush furiously.

"Rigel!"

Her voice sounded surprised and only a little chastising. He let out a low chuckle before leaning in and kissing her deeply though his hand moved under her skirt to come to rest on her hip.

"Damn you two, have I missed the good part?"

Adrienne was the only one in the room to truly witness the anger to hit Rigel and flow straight down his spine in that second. His fangs elongated completely and his blue eyes bled into hot silver as another growl ripped from his throat, a sound that no human could ever hope to make.

"Snape!"

He turned his eyes on the girl that had entered the room through a secret doorway. She was leaned against the wall, a smirk firmly in place. Black bangs mingled with gold and purple fell in front of her eyes while the rest was pulled into a neat braid that ran down her back.

"What brings you into my room so sudden and completely unannounced?"

"Oh now calm down Black. Adrienne asked me to remind her that she has a second year to tutor, though as long as it's taken me to find her she's probably late."

Adrienne cringed slightly and uttered several curses in French.

"Thanks Sophie... I knew I'd forget"

Sophie merely shook her head and left the way she'd come in, Rigel glaring at her the whole time.

"I promised Ginny that I'd help her with some Defense Against the Dark Arts research today."

Rigel looked defiantly at her.

"Well now what are you going to do if I don't let you up hmm? What if I decide to just sit here and..."

His eyes roamed over the blood staining her neck.

"Clean you up at my own leisurely pace? What would you say then?"

Adrienne smirked slightly and looked thoughtful before sitting up as best she could with the much larger vampire still hovering over her.

"Well I'd have to say that..."

She tangled one of her hands deep into Rigel's hair at the base of his neck pulling him to her roughly, kissing him as hard as she could manage at the moment and eliciting a soft groan from him. Unfortunately for Rigel she broke the kiss just as suddenly as she had initiated it.

"That would be the last kiss you'd be getting for a while."

Mischief shone in her amber eyes as she ran her fingers along the base of his neck, still teasing him and he couldn't help but whimper.

"Oh all right then..."

He leaned back and sat down, wiping away the remnants of blood from his mouth. She smiled and stood up, straightening her skirt and casting a spell to repair the buttons on her mangled shirt.

"So who are you tutoring anyway?"

"Ginny."

He looked a little puzzled.

"Who's Ginny?"

Rigel knew most of Adrienne's friends, and liked less than half, but was a bit surprised to hear a name he didn't know.

"Ginny Weasley, she's a second year, she's really sweet."

Rigel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Weasley? As in the Head Boy's sister?"

"Yeah, she's Percy's sister, why?"

Rigel made a face that she had to laugh at.

"That guy's annoying. Don't you remember what happened when we all had to stay in the Great Hall? He kept getting all pissy with me because I wouldn't go to sleep. I can't sleep with that many people around, it's too risky."

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it Rigel. I think he's nice, at least he is to me."

Rigel snorted.

"'Course he's nice to you. I imagine you'll be head girl one day, your smart enough to be, and I'd expect he knows that."

"You act like you're jealous."

"What!? I am not!! Why the hell would you think something like that!?"

Rigel got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser, watching her in the mirror and trying to acting as if he were looking for something.

She sighed and walked over to him slipping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back, nuzzling up against him.

"I'm not jealous."

He muttered, more to himself than to her. She sniffed at him slightly

"Hmmm... you certainly smell jealous. You've got no reason to be. He's too old and stuck up."

She felt him loosen up a bit at her words and couldn't help but giggle.

"What're you giggling at?"

He pulled back from her and turned around.

"You're cute when you get all jealous, you know that?"

He smiled at her.

"I thought I was always cute."

This time she outright laughed at him, and it didn't help matters when he started pouting.

"You are always cute, but you're adorable when you get all jealous and pouty. It's just funny."

She stood on her tiptoes and tugged him down by his collar, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Now, behave. I've got to go to the library before I'm late. Be good and I may come back and see you."

She smiled at him and grabbed her books and robes.

"See ya later love."

Rigel sighed to himself and laid back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat up when he heard a movement from a dark corner of the room.

"Snape if that's you I am seriously going to run you through with the first sharp pointy thing I can find."

He kept his eyes on the place where he had seen the movement. To his surprise it wasn't Sophie Snape that emerged from the heavy curtains that kept the hidden passage from sight. A large black dog slowly stepped from the shadows and looked up at him. Rigel's eyes widened.

"No..."

The next thing he knew there was a man standing where the dog had just been. Sirius Black looked into the eyes of his son, and sighed.

AN: This chapter is actually longer than I expected it to be and I have to say that I am fairly happy with it and that's rare. So I hope you've enjoyed it too. I hope to have the next one up by Monday, but no promises.

Reviews are loved as always.


End file.
